For all eternity
by sandra-carter
Summary: Declaration of love - spoilers from "Haunted"


**Summary:** if Helen had responded to his declaration of love

**Disclaimer:** not mine, if that was, ashley will be alive and jonh fixed, this is a shame..

**A/N:** just something that my mind tell me to do ..

------------------------------------------Sandra carter ------------------------------------------

_For all eternity_

The creature would consume everything, destroy everything that she built with so much love, sacrifice, determination, he could not let that happen, despite its recent murders, he could say that was a different man since, "that thing" jumped out of him for the building.

He knew what was right and wrong at the time, killing as many years with bloodlust gutting innocent people, but that seemed insignificant at the time.

He lost everything, home, friends, daughter and what was more important to him, the woman of his life every murder committed was Whitechapel all over again.  
The look on her face, fear in her eyes, those eyes that so often warmed his heart on cold nights, at least the part that was not consumed by jack the ripper, he knew that there was no time.

"We need more time," replied Helen

Time it was always the life of him, everything was drawn in by the time, wherever it was that time was his companion, perhaps his senility, as he traveled in time and space to find his daughter and wife that one day were stolen by the one who caused so many losses and sorrows.

"We do not have time," he said to Helen, but he knew what to do although he did not want to go back to those days of solitude, killing, anger, rage, and despair.

"Why you brought me back?" he asked the gentlest possible, he wondered, that he knew she knew he wanted him to die, that was not new, but she struggled and refused to give it to death.

"Because ... because ... we do not have time for this conversation now jonh .." she tries to change the subject

"Why" is a simple question, "he insists, she wanted to answer but was afraid, she feared that he might have hope again, and she did not want it, she could not let go Montague John Druitt in her heart again, many things happened, it would be just another disappointment

"a simple question to answer a difficult and extensive" she said to him, he smiled at her leaving her chest even tighter " we'll find any way ..." She cannot finish the sentence. When a revelation so comforting and frightening at the same time, left his mouth

"I love you" all that so far she had built to keep out anything comforting to come from John fell, the walls that she built on more than one hundred years, melted as if his words were fire. Every effort has been consumed by these three little words but meant so much to her. His eyes said everything she needed to see, hear, know, feel and touch, all senses firing her alarm, she walked into a dangerous territory and she knew it, because John was still unstable.

"Remember always that ..." she let out her breath, preparing to speak, he stepped forward ..

"Mr. Foss would be kind enough to disable the EM shield?" shot her heart, '' no ... no he can`t leave her again, no`, she could not let that happen, she needed something to prevent such madness

The only thing that happens in her mind was ... she takes a step ahead and glue her lips on his, oh ... years of frustration, lust and love were left there, suddenly it was as if the body know the answer, knew who they were kissing as if they knew the dance even with years of separation, anger, guilt ...

Her mind screamed at her to stop, that would only bring more pain, but the body doesn't obey, he lets go. Regardless of who was present, to continue to give them kissing each other with the same passion with which they kissed hidden in that bookstore in Oxford. Yeah… these times do not come back but can be recalled, someone said, remember is live.  
Only when a vital element was necessary, they are separated but only mere centimeters, they were both panting, and they knew they were locked as they were, much more would happen.

"I now need to go" she hugs him and shakes her head on his shoulder

"Don't, not now jonh ... we can face it without anyone having to get hurt or die" that word was happening in her life too often, Eric, James, Ashley, Jimmy, and now possibly John. She would not endure.

"My body is "ready" my love! Now is just let it happen" tears were streaming down her face, this was her fate, the people she loved were destined to die or become injured.

"My biggest mistake was to love you, but it was also my greatest truth," she told him

"Mr. Foss?" Henry cleared his throat

"Doc?" Helen knew she would get hurt, she was told, just would not listen. She nods her head to him

"For all eternity" with a flash of red light he disappears to reappear in the main laboratory

After taking one with electric charge, it falls to the ground

"I need a medical team now!" she commanded, Henry runs. However, Will remain there. She goes down to check on John, he suddenly wakes up.

"I do not need your help" at the same time throw it to the ground, she recovers quickly

"Let me help you John ... please ..." he tries to gain control

"I need to go now" the second time she heard that she would continue without him in her life

"it would have killed many more if you had not any control, "he smiled at her, knowing that even though it had become again what she hated for so many years, but she loved it

"Forgive me" he asked, for everything he did or said

"Where are you going?" she asks, but his countenance became quiet and peaceful,

"I have no destination in mind" she was frightened, she knew what he would do the same as ashley did, to kill himself to protect her from all evil

"no. jonh wait ..." she pleaded, but he disappeared, leaving a mystery in the air ... crying and desperate she fell on her knees, tears streaming down her face

"I love you" she said to the empty, as she once said, life without end is not a gift is a curse

* * *

A/N: review please I will love read your opinion …


End file.
